tragedy leads to happiness
by FFcactuar
Summary: A naza lemon one-shot natsu is injured on a job and erza sees if he is ready to go out on jobs again


**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA **

Please comment and review no flames please

* * *

Natsu wakes up in the guilds infirmary he tries to sit up but feels a massive pain in his chest he looks down to see himself coverd in bandages tries to remember what happened. Last thing he remembers is punching erza out of the way of falling rubble.

The door opens and erza walks in "Natsu your awake" she says happily running to his side "I was so worried about you I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up" she says tearing up

"What are you talking about thought I was gonna" he says confused she looks at him holding back tears "natsu you have been in a coma for two month's" she says sadly

Natsu sits there in shock "what are you talking about erza I can't be have been in a coma for two month's I still wounded from the rubble" he shouts at her "natsu those aren't from the rubble porlyusica and wendy have been doing surgery on your body every other day for the past two month's the lower half of or body along with most of your chest and left arm were crushed" she says crying

Natsu sits there in a daze from what he has just heard "I'm gonna go grab Wendy and porlyusica" erza says running off.

She comes back with the old woman and young girl "you did a foolish thing young man" the old woman says " natsu how do you feel are you in any pain if so I can heal you" the young girl says "we were able to save most of your body you will still be able to do everything you were before but it will take a pong time and many more surgeries" the old woman tells him "how long till I'm back to normal" he says sadly "7 months to a year even with the her healing magic it will take a long time for you to recover" the old woman says

**8 months later**

Natsu walk into the guild hall "I'm back in action whoohoo" natsu yell excitedly Wendy runs in behind him "no your not you still have another month of treatment to go" she yells at him "come on the old woman said 7 months to a year its been 8 months come on I wanna go on a job" he says unhappily "natsu you will listen to her or I will drag you to each of those treatments" erza says while glaring at him "aye sir" he's says frightened

Later that night at natsu's house he hears a knock on the door he goes and opens the door "erza what are you doing" before he could finish she kisses him "I was so worried about you" "its fine I'm ok now" he says hugging down "I wanna test out how ready your new body is" she says with a smile "and how do you plan on doing that" he says curiously

She drag him into his bedroom she re-quips into her seduction armor "this is how" she says with a sexy smile she walks over to him and throw him on the bed she crawls on top of him and straddles his waist and kisses him they fight for dominance he roll her over and forces his tounge into her mouth they explore each other mouth before breaking the kiss to breath "I think I like this side of erza more than the regular" he takes his vest off while she unbottons his pants and pull the off reveling natsu's hard cock she sits in awe at it length a hefty 9 inches.

He pull his boxers down as erza gets closer and lick the head natsu releases at train and she starts taking in more of him she bobs up and down on him" of fuck erza I'm I'm gonna cum" he says forcing all of his cock down erza's throat spiting him hot thick cum in her throat he pulls out while she swallows all of his semen

She unhooks her bra and pulls her panties down natsu pulls her toward him and kissed her neck she moans has he kisses down to her breasts he sucks on her right breast while pinching her left alternating between the two "natsu your" before she could finishes he sticks two finger inside he pussy "your already wet erza" he starts pumping his finger she could feel her orgasm building up "natsu im about to cum" she as she was about to cum natsu pulled his fingers out and stopped sucking on her breast "natsu why did you stop" she says wantingly "cause I wanna taste you" he licks down from her breast to her vagina causing erza to squirm in pleasure he slide his tounge across he pussy lips making erza release a loud man he spread her pussy open with two fingers he stick hi tounge inside erza mound loudly natsu tounge hits her clot making her cum a little "so this is your weak spot" he pushes his thumb on her swallown clot making small circular motions erza starts screaming his name as she cums natsu stands up licking his lips

He positions himself between her legs "you ready" she shacks her head yes thrusting his full size into breaking her hymen natsu covers her mouth with his hand after about fourty five seconds she gives him the go ahead by bucking her hip he starts thrusting into her slowly getting faster "natsu ah your ah so ah big" natsu could feel your vaganal walls clamping down on his cock as he continued. Natsu leaned down and fought one of her swaying breasts in his mouth licking and sucking on it she gaps "natsu I'm Cummings" natsu could feel her squeezing his cock he pull out of her and flips her over resting his still hard cock on her ass cheeks he spears her ass open and stared at her asshole "natsu don't you" she was cut off by him shoving his cock in her ass she she screamed in pleasure as he thrust as hard and fast as he can he suddenly stopped "natsu why did you stop" she says panting "cause I wanna hear you say you like in the ass" he says with a cocky smile "I would never say that" she says sternly he pull out and start to walk away "wait where are you going" "gonna go do something else till you say it" he says walking " fine" "fine what" fine I like it up the ass" she says whispering " i couldn't hear you" "I like to be fucked in the ass" she yells at him "good" he turns around as she spreads her ass checks open resuming fucking her he reaches around and pinches her nipple he leans over into her ear and whisper "erza tell me how much you like me fucking your" she yell at the top of her "I LOVE BEING FUCKING IN THE ASS MORE THAN THE CAKE I EAT EVERYDAY" "good" he whisper as he shoot his cum into her ass he pulls out both of them panting she turns around and sucks his cock clean "I love you natsu" "I love you too erza"

She think back to when they first got together I was late at night she was changing his bandages when she unwrapped his waist bandage and noticed he was hard she blushed at the sight of him hard "erza can you help me with that since I can't do it myself" she was shocked but it somehow felt right as she sucked his cock he came into her mouth but itsurprised her was he saying "I love you erza" she looked up and said "I love you too natsu"


End file.
